<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your hands are like ice cubes by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001510">Your hands are like ice cubes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ice Skating, Supercorptober 2020, Traumatized Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, we gathered,” Alex said as she rubbed at her eyes, “I don’t think I can ever get that image out of my mind. Did you have to use that much tongue?” Alex shuddered at the memory as Kelly laughed.</p><p>“Aw babe, they’re cute. Let them have their moment,” Kelly said as she pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. That made the older Danvers smile and lean in closer to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Plus, we’ve known y’all were dating for months now,” Alex added as Kara’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Months? As in month plural?” Kara exclaimed, “we’ve only been dating for one!”</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Kara and Lena have been trying to hide the fact that they've been dating for a month now. Turns out, everyone knows they're dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your hands are like ice cubes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>10. Ice</p><p>We finally made it to 10! I am still quite a few days behind, but I'm trying my best here so bear with me. Today's story is based on the prompt:<br/>Person A and Person B trying to hide their relationship. However, it turns out everyone knows they're dating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena thought they were being sneaky. They were not.</p><p>The pair had been dating for around a month now and had neglected to tell everyone due to the fact that Lena wanted to keep their relationship private for a little while longer.</p><p>Kara wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was dating Lena, but she respected what her girlfriend had requested. It was especially hard for her to keep such a secret from Alex, especially when she would get that dopey smile on her face texting Lena.</p><p>Lena knew that their friends were suspicious of her and Kara’s relationship, especially Alex. The young CEO had caught Alex eyeing them on a few particular occasions, the last being when they were snuggled just a bit too close during the latest movie night.</p><p>Currently, it was a chilly Saturday evening in December, and Kelly had suggested that they all go ice skating. Alex thought it was a great idea; she invited Kara, Lena, Nia, and Brainy along.</p><p>Nia and Brainy were unable to attend as they already had reservations at a fancy dinner that Brainy had apparently booked months in advance.</p><p>Kara had begged Lena to go but the younger woman was slightly skeptical. Ice skating was one of the few things that she never learned to do along with riding a bike. The Luthors thought such things were not important for a child to learn or indulge in, especially one with such a prominent family name.</p><p>Lena expressed her hesitancy to Kara, but the blonde never faltered, “it'll okay babe; I’ll teach you! It’ll be fun, I promise,” Kara insisted.</p><p>“You just don’t want to third wheel with Kelly and Alex,” Lena retorted as Kara pouted at her.</p><p>“Maybe, but I would really like my <em>girlfriend</em> to be there too,” Kara replied as she grabbed both of Lena’s hands.</p><p>Lena’s resolve melted as she stared at Kara’s pouting face, “oh alright, but you better not let me fall on my ass.”</p><p>“Never,” Kara swore as she shook her head and held out her pinky, “pinky promise.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes at the childish gesture but locked her pinky with Kara’s anyway.</p><p>“Yay! I love you,” Kara squealed as she leaned forward to give Lena a quick peck, “we leave in thirty minutes,” and dashed off to her closet to change.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Lena yelled after Kara’s retreating form, but it was no use, the blonde was already gone. Lena knew that Kara heard her but elected not to answer as she cursed her girlfriend under her breath.</p><p>“I promise you’ll have fun babe,” Kara yelled from the other room as she heard Lena’s whispered curses.</p><p>Kara reemerged wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless puffer vest over it. They both knew that Kara didn’t really need any of that to stay warm, but it was a public skating rink and they wanted to make sure that no one questioned why Kara was wearing a T-Shirt and shorts in almost below-freezing temperatures.</p><p>The blonde noticed Lena’s apprehensive expression as Kara knelt down in front of the couch where Lena sat. "Hey," she reached over and took Lena’s hands, “if you really don’t want to go I’ll just tell Kelly and Alex that we already had plans or that you weren’t feeling well. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“No, I want to go,” Lena said as she shook her head, “with you,” Lena paused as her teeth dug into her bottom lip, “I mean that I want to go with you but as your girlfriend.”</p><p>“Really?” Kara’s eyes lit up as she could barely contain her excited grin.</p><p>Lena nodded slowly as she felt her own smile forming at seeing how happy Kara was.</p><p>“I can’t wait to tell everyone how amazing my girlfriend is,” Kara yelled as she scooped Lena up off the couch and twirled in a circle.</p><p>Lena yelped in surprise as she was suddenly lifted from the couch but let out a joyful laugh as Kara spun them around.</p><p>“I love you; I love you; I love you,” Kara smiled as she peppered kisses all along the pale column of Lena’s neck.</p><p>Lena let out a very un-Luthor-like giggle as she slid her hand into Kara’s hair, “I love you too, darling.”</p><p>“Are you one hundred percent positive?” Kara asked as she set Lena back down and looked at her with a serious expression on her face.</p><p>“One hundred and ten,” Lena replied as she grinned back at Kara.</p><p>The reporter beamed back at her as she couldn’t help leaning down and kissing her deeply.</p><p>Lena hummed against Kara’s soft lips as they got lost in the feeling of one another.</p><p>After making out for a good ten minutes, Kara pulled away as her phone rang from across the room. Lena groaned, upset at the prospect of being interrupted, as Kara got up off of her from where she was pressing Lena against the couch.</p><p>“Shoot that’s probably Alex,” Kara said as she scrambled to answer her phone and talk to her sister.</p><p>Lena leaned her head back against the couch as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Kara talked to Alex for another few minutes as Lena decided that she should go get changed since she noticed they had to leave soon.</p><p>When Lena came back, Kara was leaning against the back of the couch looking down at her phone. She immediately looked up and pocketed her phone once Lena entered the room. Lena didn’t even have to say anything or make a single noise; it was almost as if Kara had a sixth sense for wherever Lena was. The young Luthor supposed that she did; Kara had once confessed that one of her favorite sounds was Lena’s heartbeat.</p><p>“Wow, you look gorgeous,” Kara said breathlessly as she eyed Lena up and down with a smile.</p><p>Lena blushed as she looked down at herself. She wasn’t wearing anything particularly special, just black boots and dark pants, partially hidden by a very large magenta pea coat, and a dark green scarf around her neck.</p><p>“The scarf really brings out the color in your eyes,” Kara added as she walked over to Lena to press a quick kiss to her lips.</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled, “the blue shirt looks excellent on you as well. it really brings out the iciness of your eyes. Blue always did suit you,” Lena said, the last part almost as an add-on thought to herself.</p><p>Kara beamed, then reached for her hand to tug her out the door. In the car, Lena felt slightly nervous about what was about to happen. Sure, it was partly due to trying something new and potentially embarrassing for her. She could already imagine the headlines if she were to fall and someone were to get a photo:</p><p>LUTHOR FINALLY SLIPS UP! L-CORP STOCK PRICES AREN’T THE ONLY THING CRASHING AND BURNING</p><p>Lena shuddered at the mental image. No, most of her nerves were due to the fact that she was meeting Alex and Kelly. Yes, they always hung out together as friends, but this would be the first time that she would be there as Kara’s <em>girlfriend</em>. She wondered if Alex would be mad at her because she made Kara keep a secret. She knew the sisters were close and she had practically asked Kara to lie to her family.</p><p>Kara noticed Lena fidgeting with her hands through the first half of the drive. She figured Lena was just nervous to try something new. Kara knew that Lena was good at many things, and often liked to do things where she was in control. The reporter knew that her girlfriend hated being in situations that were outside of her control (minus the bedroom, of course, but that’s a whole different story). Kara glanced at Lena again out of the corner of her eye as she took one hand off the steering wheel to reach over and grab one of Lena’s hands. She briefly looked at Lena with a soft smile and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before looking back at the road.</p><p>Lena didn’t say anything but squeezed Kara’s hand back as they pulled into the parking lot. Kara found a good spot to park as she pulled in and changed the car’s gear into ‘park’.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this, Lena? I can turn around right now and we can go back to my apartment and cuddle on the couch and watch something on TV,” Kara asked as she turned to look at her girlfriend, a serious expression on her face.</p><p>God, Lena loved this woman so much. She knew that no matter what life threw at them, they’d work through it together. “I’m sure,” Lena said nodding as she gripped Kara’s hand tightly, “I want everyone to know how much you mean to me and that you’re all mine.”</p><p>Kara grinned as she leaned over the center console and kissed Lena deeply.</p><p>Lena moaned quietly against Kara’s warm lips as her free hand came up to cup her cheek.</p><p>They were once again interrupted as Kara’s phone vibrated loudly in the cup holder, “Alex is so impatient,” Kara mumbled as she rolled her eyes, a smile still present on her face.</p><p>Lena hummed in agreement as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Lena followed slightly behind Kara as they made their way through the park to where the skating rink was. She glanced down at Kara’s hand a couple of times before steeling herself and reaching out to grab it.</p><p>Kara startled slightly but smiled as Lena gripped her hand in hers, “Rao your hands are like ice cubes.”</p><p>Lena laughed slightly to herself as she tried to imagine if she had ice cube for hands. “Well, then warm them up for me,” Lena suggested as she raised an eyebrow at Kara.</p><p>“Gladly,” the blonde replied as she gripped Lena’s cold hand with her warm one.</p><p>They found the park and walked up to the ticket booth to purchase their passes. After that was sorted out, they made their way over to the booth to rent shoes. Lena had never done something so… pedestrian before. If only Lillian could see her now.</p><p>She was literally tugged out of thoughts of her repulsive mother when Kara, holding both pairs of their skates in her free hand, dragged her to an open bench.</p><p>Kara handed her the skates as Lena took her boots off and slid her feet into the skates. She stared down at the laces, unsure of how to lace them up properly as she was about to ask Kara for help.</p><p>Kara, sensing that Lena needed help before she even asked, was already down on the ground lacing up Lena’s skates for her.</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Lena whispered, a fond smile on her face.</p><p>“Anytime, babe,” Kara replied with a wide smile.</p><p>Alex and Kelly came up behind them a few seconds later as Kara was just finishing lacing up Lena’s skates. Kara quickly laced her own as Kelly and Alex were waiting patiently beside them.</p><p>The older Danvers and her girlfriend had already gotten their skates on as they arrived at the rink a little bit earlier. Kara offered her hand to Lena to pull her up from the bench. Lena accepted graciously as she smiled to herself when Kara didn’t let go of her hand.</p><p>Lena saw Kelly’s eyes dart to where their hands were joined, but the therapist hadn’t said anything, that Lena was grateful for.</p><p>Kara informed Alex and Kelly that this was Lena’s first-time skating. The Luthor kept her chin up even as her cheeks tinged pink as she tried not to show her weakness. Kara gave Lena’s hand an encouraging squeeze which made Lena feel slightly better.</p><p>“It’s okay, this is only my second time skating and I’m not very good either,” Kelly reassured her as she placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Lena let out an internal sigh of relief as she smiled to the other woman, trying to convey her gratitude.</p><p>“Come on,” Kara said excitedly as she tugged Lena’s hand and pulled her onto the rink. Kara held her hand the whole time as Lena made her way across the ice, legs shaking like a newborn deer.</p><p>Alex and Kelly were behind them, Kelly gripping the wall with one hand and Alex’s hand with the other.</p><p>After about five minutes, both couples seemed to get a much better hang of skating around. Lena could feel people staring at them and hushed whispers. She figured it was because no one had ever seen a Luthor at an ice-skating rink before.</p><p>Kara could feel the eyes on them as well as she grew slightly irritated. Her super-hearing allowed her to hear all the whispers and accusations being hurled towards Lena, accusations about the two of them, and even crueler statements like wishing that Lena would fall and break something. The reporter had had enough.</p><p>The Kryptonian leaned down to ask Lena and get a green light on her plan. Lena considered Kara’s question for a moment before nodding her consent.</p><p>Kara gave Lena’s hand a quick squeeze before leaving her next to Kelly and Alex and skating into the middle of the rink.</p><p>Lena was half tempted to skate behind Kelly and Alex, both of whom were eyeing her quizzically, but she figured if Kara was leaving herself out in the open, she should as well. </p><p>“Listen up!” Kara yelled as all the skaters turned to eye her, more hushed whispers exploding around the rink, “I’ve been hearing some of the rumors about my <strong>girlfriend</strong> here,” Kara spoke up as she gestured to Lena and a silence fell over the crowd.</p><p>Alex and Kelly both raised their eyebrows and looked over at Lena who blushed slightly at the attention.</p><p>“I’d like to say that she’s the kindest soul that I have ever met. She will do anything to protect this city and the people living in it. I’d say she’s more of a hero than Supergirl. She certainly is mine. That being said, if anyone has anything bad to say about her, come find Kara Danvers at CatCo Worldwide Media and I’ll have a word with you,” Kara finished as she stood there in the middle of the ice rink, hands on her hips much like her alter ego.</p><p>“Okay, y’all can carry on now,” Kara waved her hand as people blinked at her then continued skating. Some sent them strange looks, but the whispers had stopped completely.</p><p>Kara grinned as she skated back towards them and stopped in front of Lena. She pulled her in close and planted a large kiss on her lips.</p><p>Alex made a choked sound behind them as Kelly squealed happily and shushed Alex.</p><p>“So, Lena’s my girlfriend,” Kara replied casually, arm slung around Lena’s shoulders as they both grinned at Alex and Kelly.</p><p>“Yeah, we gathered,” Alex said as she rubbed at her eyes, “I don’t think I can ever get that image out of my mind. Did you have to use <em>that</em> much tongue?” Alex shuddered at the memory as Kelly laughed.</p><p>“Aw babe, they’re cute. Let them have their moment,” Kelly said as she pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. That made the older Danvers smile and lean in closer to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Plus, we’ve known y’all were dating for months now,” Alex added as Kara’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Months? As in month plural?” Kara exclaimed, “we’ve only been dating for one!”</p><p>Alex facepalmed as Kelly laughed at the confused look on both Kara and Lena’s faces.</p><p>“You guys are hopeless,” Kelly said with a fond shake of her head.</p><p>"And not sneaky at all," Alex added, "literally everybody and their cat knows."</p><p>Kara and Lena both looked at each other with a shrug, both too high on finally getting the secret off their chests to make a comment. Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and pulled her around the rink, matching grins on their faces. Tonight, they were not a Luthor and a Super, tonight they were just Kara and Lena, two girlfriends, soulmates, enjoying a nice evening together out on the ice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love traumatizing Alex lmao.<br/>I have no idea how this got so long already haha. I was gonna add more to the end with Alex giving both Kara and Lena a shovel talk but it's almost 12:00 am and I'm dead so I didn't. Sorry lol but thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>